1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of board games using playing pieces which are advanced around the board to a target space based on the roll of a die.
2. Description of the Related Art
Board games using a board with spaces forming a course around which playing pieces are advanced based on the roll of a die are well know in the art. Such a game which requires the player to build a facsimile of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on the playing piece based on movement of the playing piece around the board is not known to the applicant.